creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/S
Slimycake *Snore Sally Chryst *Rain Will Surely Fall Sappho-Saphronia *The Immortal SargeSparta *Coma White *AntiChrist Superstar Sausagepotatopie *Don't Go To The Harbor At Night Scotface *CB Radio *Night Watch *The Drip *Playing With Sound﻿ Screamingjenny *GTA Theory, The ScreamingPanda *DEAD.txt Scripturesofother *The Unfinished Story Seeksthetruth *The Truth from within SemiPsychosis *Beauty *Late Grandmother's Mansion Serene2Silence *The Road Everyone Knew *Perilous Secrets *Subdued by Fears, Horror, and... Sgtawesome_sb *Lyon's Haunting Melody Shadowfang3000 *The Strung-Up Man (AKA: "Tough") ShadowKaiserin *Dark Crystal Version ShadowVision *The Change Shane Chowdhury All of these short stories are fictional, although the horror may feel unmistakably credible as it possesses your mentality and sinks its demonic teeth into the pulsing lobes of your brain. *Cancer *Airborne *Listed *Homeless *Kitchen *Canine *Poison *Drowning *Hardware *Kidnapped *Hooker *Broken *Torture *Schizophrenia *Lobotomy ShayneBaggins *Honk *Wendigo Psychosis SheikSheikah Feel free to add a photo to anything I write, but please do not otherwise edit it. *Koru Shibyokoku Most of my stories just pop up into my head, I don't do much but get a random idea and go with it. I hope you will enjoy the stories. If you wish to fix my grammar or spelling errors, or add a photo to them if you want. Please don't delete any major details, and such aswell as delete the photo and add a new one if there is already one placed by myself. Thank you, and leave feedback if you wish. *But a Dream *Hero 1--15 *Pillars Shichii If you want to ask me about any myths from the South-Eastern part of Asia, just leave a message on my talk page. I'd be glad to search for it and post for real experiences if there's any. :) *It's Not a Myth *I Love You Till The Day You Die *Child's Play *The Passenger Shinigami.Eyes These are all of my original pastas so far. I've been a hobbyist writer since I was a pre-teen. If you spot any grammatical or spelling errors, feel free to fix them, but generally, please don't change any major plot details or anything of the like. I'd love to hear any feedback, even if the pastas I post aren't creepy to any of you. I've added other things to this site, but most of them are urban legends that I've caught wind of. Any of these may or may not be based on true events. I'll place an asterisk (*) next to the ones that are NSFW just in case you are viewing these at school or your workplace. *Sunken Statues *Bride Doll *My First Friend *Man in Grey *Missing Children *Daddy, a Monster! *Judgment's Eyes *The Beast in My House *Cows *Love Dies * *What If *Beauties of The Underworld *The Beckoning Pathway *Prehistoric Rain *To Be Immortal *Jennifer's Furby *Mother *Wallflower * *Afraid of Your Own Shadow *Love Letter *Axaram's Keep *Lilith *Body Jacked *A Bag of Candy *Beneath the Ground *Fetish * *A Thousand Words *Murmurs *Siren *She Lives *The Slumber Party Chronicles *Tenebrous Guardian *Sox *Laundry *What My Eyes Have Seen *Building Perfection *Comfort Shiningkit2121 I'm a paranormal chica *Crawling in the Dark ShojiAmasawa I am a manga artist and fiction writer. I do not think I am great, but I am certainly not terrible. * Onee Chan! Shortround27 I write and draw. Poetry mostly, some stories maybe eventually. *Story of a Thief Simba7032 *The Forest Sincerelyaural *Indoctrination of Roses *She Was Killed SirWafflez *MirrorMirror Skree *Bloody Bones SkylarkAscending *The Grotesque Skynetspider *Masks *An Affront to God *The Light inside *Diffused Blood *The Battle SlendestMan *Oh God, What Have I Done? Slendy lover 845 *Pawn Stars: Lost Episode Sliding Ghost *Life Savers Slaoud *Teenage Dreams Sloshedtrain Feel free to edit any errors you see. *The Glitch *Haunted TV *A Halloween to Remember *My Bike *A Halloween to Regret Smallj4 *The Stare of a Woman Smino *Raw latex Smiletime *Waking Dream *Ugly Man Smiley00 *Turkey Molar Snacks McGillicutty *Ghost for sale *Sorry Charlie Sneakboy1 *A day in a pokemon world full of horror Snowraichu *Generated Jealousy Snow_White07 *Ariceli Edwardson *Dark People *The Double Walker *Poltergeist *Thomas Topin *Wendigo, Wendigo *Your Last Dance Soldad *Soledad Sonicx00222 I write random pastas that have nothing to do with eachother. My work (oldest to newest): *Joshua *Olive *A Story to Read Alone at Night *WE.BROKE.HIM *Mr. Stringy *Annora *Channel 71 *Good Walt *Masterpiece *Boo *Arabella *Coincidence SonsoleFash *A Tall, Pale Slender Man SooperNoobie *Some Changes Sophus00 I like to write short stories. Enjoy. *The Box Sora431 Whats up people? Ill be making storys all the time so keep checking back! *The Little Cabin *The Black Creature *QWOP.exe *The Shed Souldapop *Felicia *Misery Loves Company Soviet The Russian Hello. Please feel free to comment on my blog on this Wikia and comment on my story's. I will be writing more and more story's so stay up to date or subscribe to me Soviet The Russian. *Demitri's Journal *Enter Your Sanity *Ted Bundy's Letter *The Rocking Chair Prequal *The Rocking Chair's Legend *My Teddy Bear Spacez0mbie *Club Foot, Big Mansion Spadezy * The Journal of Carter Pormon Spartan A-99 I'm a starter at writing pastas. *The Shadow of Russia SpicyHandofMarriage I do try my best to make a good pasta. Please, critism is apperciated. *17021 *Avenue 42 *Dust Devils *Jimmy's First Halloween *Let It Be *Let's Do It For Science SpiderWriter *The Flower in the Flame SpikeFertar *I Will Always Be with You *Call of Charon *Dawn the Buneary Spikey X Ashe *A Pinch of Salt *Are You Scared? *Big Bad Wolf *Bon Appétit *Cryin' *Don't Look Out The Window *For A Good Cause *Jason's Home *Paperface *Someone In Black *Taxi *The Mailman *Warp Virus *Watch Your Step Squall.Ashworth *The Chord SSBBrawler *Creatures of Torrington Stardude106 *The Laughing Asylum StaringBack *Staring at You SteakHeart A new user. *Barbecue Bacon Cheeseburger Steelsammy Hobbyist. Hoping to write as much as possible before they take me away. Haha. *Olum Stephen Grimm *Nightmare Creatures Hack *Graveyard People, The StevieG123 *The Faceless Man! Stevean2115 *Moderated *End Your Friends? Stickshows *A Killer Lesson *Test Chamber 319 *Experiment 84-B *The House on Judgement Hill StillDeciding *Devil's Chord, The Stratsfoe *Innocence Stonefish *The Conclusion StoryChair *Forget and Sleep Strikeslast *Through the Eyes of Birds *Great Pines Stupidguyno9 *Don't Ignore Tiny SuckItBleu77 *Prophet, The *Tommorow May Come *Questioning Reality *Way I Die, The *Sack of Straw, The *Just Let It In *Do You Hear The Noise? Sunny Milk *Touhou 10.1 SuperMarioman11 *Wario Land 3 *Ice Suprememessage *Life Flower Garden *How I met Zalgo *4th Dimensional Gate, The *Hail to the King *Protectron-147 Series Droid *Bush Medical Center *Cold to the Touch *Hush, My Little Darling *I Just Wanted to be Loved *Halo: The Secret Flood *Download Complete *Spongebob Lost Episode: Spongebob's Fresh Start *The One Who Devours Souls *Jail Game Findings *Standard Procedure *areyoulistening.exe *Hear me *Fable III-The Crawler Suxx *Tom and Jerry - Suffering *Bogeyman *Ancient Forests Svetlanaxx *Sorry SweetDreamsLove *Miranda Lace SynyzterFiction *The Night Light Szloviboy *The Shadow of the Tree Category:Meta